


直播间 中

by qiongpingNS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongpingNS/pseuds/qiongpingNS
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 9





	直播间 中

不应该是这样的。

权顺荣被男人的阴茎狠狠地贯穿，上半身衬衫被解开一半，露出半个肩膀，下半身光裸着两条腿被扳开搭在对面男人的肩膀上，整个人都被钉在了沙发上。

今天本来是来这个公司报道，因为舞蹈室安排了他教这个公司的爱豆舞蹈。从走进这间办公室已经过去了半个小时，可是不知道从哪一分钟开始变质，让事情走到现在这个地步，也许是那个男人说他叫全圆佑，让他叫他自己wonwoo君的那一刻开始，也许是从他拿出手机播放他直播自慰的视频开始，然后权顺荣就像晕倒羊一样不会动弹了。

可是狼不会因为羊晕倒就放弃捕猎。

“你知道为了找到你花了我多大力气吗？”一动不动反而更容易享用，全圆佑当然不会错过自己等待已久的美餐。

全圆佑解开权顺荣衬衫的扣子，把衣领往下拉露出半个圆润的肩头，不知是冷气太凉或者是害羞的缘故，连他的肩头都泛着可爱的粉红色。犬齿咬上去权顺荣发出一声闷哼，全圆佑伸出舌头舔弄着肩头和锁骨，顺着那条线一路到他的喉咙。权顺荣想逃，但是不知道为什么他有一种感觉，如果逃跑的话这个男人说不定真的会咬破他的喉咙。

滑动的喉结暴露了他的紧张，他听到面前的人轻笑了一下，“我又不会真的吃了你，”他轻轻摸了一下权顺荣的头顶，动作很轻柔，“只要你乖一点就好了。”但是乖一点究竟要做到什么地步，权顺荣没有问出来。

全圆佑在看直播的时候会想，画面中的那个人现在究竟是怎样一副表情，高潮时会脸红吗，会不会因为舒服眯起眼睛，但是hoshi直播只会拍下半身。他知道自己疯了，像个变态一样，想在现实中进入他，肏他。

虽然花了一些时间但总算是找到了。

和脑海里的画面重合，权顺荣半张着嘴，被肏得眼睛失去了焦点，脸上泛着漂亮的红色。凑到他的颈窝，若有若无的香味飘进鼻子里，是淡淡的皂角的味道，他是个干净的男孩。

全圆佑最喜欢他的腿，看直播的时候权顺荣只是摸摸自己的腿他都会硬。两条腿搭在他的肩头没什么重量，像棉花糖一样。全圆佑捏着他的大腿，白色的软肉自己滑进了他的指缝间。捏住他的腿顶进柔软的小穴里，紫红的阴茎在他的股间进进出出，透明的汁水被带出来在穴口被操成了白沫。

权顺荣身后是沙发的靠背，全圆佑操弄的力气太大，他被顶得在靠背上弹来弹去，心脏都要被颠出来，嘴里只能发出哼哼的声音，“轻……轻点，太用力了……受不了了。”

身前的男人听了松开他的两条腿，雪白的腿上留下了红色的印记，全圆佑善解人意地说，“那我们换个姿势吧。”

权顺荣趴在沙发上，屁股翘起来被后面人的手箍着腰。全圆佑用阴茎坏心地在他的穴口滑来滑去就是不进去，没有肉棒填满的小穴变得空虚，后面传来一阵又一阵的瘙痒。

“进来……快点进来，”权顺荣塌着腰回过头看他，眼神看起来可怜得不行，现在好像清醒了一些，眼睛里泛着泪光眼泪花花的，跟个小狗一样。

“要什么进去？”全圆佑明知故问。

他也顾不得什么不好意思了，只想要什么东西插进去，让小穴别那么痒，“要你的肉棒……插进来。”

后入的姿势插得更深，粗大的阴茎直接插到了底，权顺荣软了腰整个人往下滑，又被全圆佑捞起来。身后胯间的撞击发出巨大的声响，体内的阴茎每次碾过肠壁权顺荣都想叫出声。可是这是全圆佑的办公室，外面全是工作的人，他只能咬着自己的嘴唇。

门口突然传来敲门声，权顺荣一紧张小穴也跟着收紧了，一瞬间绞得全圆佑头皮发麻，不过门早就锁住了。

“全总？”门口的秘书又敲了敲门。

“有什么事等会儿再来，”全圆佑说道。

“好的，”然后是高跟鞋渐渐走远的声音。

全圆佑打了一下他的屁股，白色的肉浪颤了颤，发出啪的一声，声音莫名的很色情，“放松点，别夹那么紧。”

“叫出来，别担心，外面听不到。”

权顺荣带着哭腔说，“你骗人，外面听不到，你还和你秘书说话。”

全圆佑笑了一下，没想到他这个时候脑子还能这么清楚，看来是他不够努力了。他用龟头抵着前列腺的软肉，酥麻的感觉从权顺荣的身后传遍全身。怒发的阳具不知疲惫地在他的小穴里冲刺，小穴里的肉壁每一处都被很好地照顾到。全圆佑把他的臀瓣用力地掰开，露出被操熟的穴口，连穴口的褶皱都要被操平了，粘着被阴茎带出来的淫液，亮晶晶地发着骚。

“叫我wonwoo君，像直播时候叫的那样。”

权顺荣没怎么想，脱口而出，软着声音叫道，“wonwoo君……”

他本来就是容易出汗的体质，第一次被人按着操，虽然不是他出力，但他觉得自己也很累，身体里的水都蒸发出去了，他像一条被扔上岸的鱼，马上就会被渴死了。

像是听到了他心里的声音，全圆佑俯下身子扳过他的头吮吸他的嘴唇，他的嘴唇已经干得起皮了，全圆佑捏住他的下巴把他的干皮舔软，舌头滑进他的口腔里，更加仔细地品尝每一处。

全圆佑的手不知道什么时候摸到他的胯间，他被冷落的阴茎可怜地在空气中颤颤巍巍地立着，顺着阴茎的脉络滑动，扣弄铃口和下面的囊袋，感觉要射出来的时候全圆佑却停了下来。

“只靠后面的话也能射出来吧，”全圆佑说着又开始在他身后的小穴里插进插出，用力地干着穴口深处，碾过每一个敏感点。

权顺荣颤抖着射出来，白色的精液淅淅沥沥地射到皮质沙发上。

“乖孩子，”他被翻过来抱在怀里，浑身没有力气，刘海被汗水沁湿，全圆佑把他的刘海拨到一旁看着他的眼睛，说“但是还没结束。”

又被插了进去，就这样面对面的，阴茎很容易地就插入了还很湿滑的小穴。权顺荣抱着他的脖子，在他的耳边哼哼，嗓子有些哑了。全圆佑舔掉他脸上不知道是汗水还是泪水的东西，抱着他下身不停地顶送，好像被操麻了，权顺荣迷迷糊糊地想。

全身都变得敏感，被全圆佑的手从背脊来回的抚摸，真的和摸小狗的手法一样，权顺荣觉得自己真的被操成一只小狗了，不然为什么他现在想伸出舌头，他祈求全圆佑快点射出来，否则他可能会咬到自己伸出去的舌头。

“我真的找了你很久，所以不要跑，”他听见全圆佑说，“好不好？”

“好，”权顺荣胡乱点着头。

做爱真的和自慰不一样，假阳具不会喷出精液在他的穴里。阴茎拔出来，精液还留在里面，权顺荣大脑一片空白，浑身是汗的身体被冷气吹得冰凉，只有屁股里还是热的。

“以后直播的话，可以邀请我当你的嘉宾做爱吗？”

权顺荣回过神听到全圆佑如是说。

tbc


End file.
